


THEY DON'T KNOW

by niallergirl17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Niall-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallergirl17/pseuds/niallergirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan and Demi Lovato are secretly dating Nobody knows<br/>Read to see what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> SO SOMEHOW I DELETED MY STORY BY A MISTAKE SO I WILL BE REWRITING THE WHOLE THING AGAIN

"Hey guys where you going" Niall asked walking into the livingroom where he sees the boys putting on their shoes

"Hey Nialler we were just about to go out with the girls" Liam replied

"But I thought we were just going hang out tonight you now watch a couple movies and get a pizza" Niall replied as he realized they forgot again

"Crap we forgot we're sorry Niall the girls called and we made plans with them" Zayn replied 

"We can cancel" Louis offered

"No its ok you guys go ahead I'll be fine maybe I'll go catch up with a friend or something" Niall said giving them a fake smile

"Are you sure? cause your our best friend and I don't" Harry started

"Guys I'll be fine go" Niall said as he opened the door for them showing he meant it

"Ok if you need anything just call we're gonna be all together" Liam said as the others were giving Niall kisses on the head

"I'll be fine ok you guys go have fun I love you guys" Niall said as he closed the door after pushing them out the door

"Of course they forgot about me again" Niall said to himself as he walked towards the living room turning on the T.V.

_**20 Minutes Later** _

"Ughh why does everything on has to be about romance I know I don't have a girlfriend you don't have to brag about it Ashton Kutcher" Niall yelled as he turned the T.V. off

"I can't believe his girlfriend dumped him because she didn't want to marry him and he ended up kissing his best friend because he realized his feeling for her" Niall added

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Niall looked at his phone as he saw he had a text message from Demi Lovato 

_Hey Ni do you want to come over tonight? -Demi_

_Yea Dem I'll be over in ten minutes are you hungry? I can get a couple pizzas from papa johns I know that's your favorite -Niall_

_Yea pizza sounds great thanks =-) -Demi_

_Welcome -Niall_

Niall smiled "Maybe this night won't be so bad after all"

But little did Niall and Demi know was that tonight was gonna change everything


	2. Everything changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the beginning takes place in 2012 around the time they were filming Little Things but before they actually filmed the video

_**1 Hour Later** _

"Thanks for coming over and bringing pizza" Demi said as she smiled at Niall

"No problem I was bored so I was happy when I got your text" Niall said as he smiled back

"Yea when Taylor left to go on a quad date with Harry and the guys I figured you were home alone and probably bored" Demi said 

"I'm glad you did and is that what they call their dates now "quad date" Niall asked

"Yea its weird" Demi said as she stood up to grab his plate

"Nope" Niall said also standing up taking the dishes out of a confused Demi's hand "I'll clean up and wash anything needed you can go pick out a movie from that stack I've bought"

"No your my guest" Demi replied

"It's the least I can do Dems" Niall said

Demi smiled as she looked down then looked back up and she gave Niall a kiss on the cheek then walked towards the living room

Niall blushed as he watched Demi walk off

**_10 Minutes Later_ **

"Hey Dems what mo-"'Demi what's wrong" Niall said a he immediately notice she was upset and went to sit beside her on the couch

"It's just lately I've been feeling left out and lonely and It's just one of those things I can't really talk about to the girls, they've been ditching me lately for their boyfriends and it's like they never have time for me anymore I mean its not like I'm not happy for them and I know they love me and they will always be my best friends but it's just they haven't really been there for me like they should be I have to sleep alone they don't, when Wilmer and I broke up four months ago they were there but not like really there you know I mean yea Wilmer wasn't the best boyfriend, but I just want someone who will put their all into our relationship you know like I do I'm tired of feeling like the only one" Demi said as a tear came down her eye

"Hey don't cry love" Niall said as he wiped the tear "Look I know how you feel the boy's have been ditching me a lot lately too, But listen Dems you are sooo beautiful, hot and smart any guy should be so lucky to have you as a girlfriend you deserve to be treated like a queen and loved more than you can even imagine they would be an idiot not to wanna be with you, as for the girls their hearts are in the right place they will come around don't worry about them" Niall said as he stared into her eyes as she smiled

"Thanks Niall and hey Barbara was stupid to break up with you, you're so sweet and caring and like you told me any girl should really be lucky to date you I don't know how she ever let you go and the boys love you Ni they look at you like a little brother" Demi said smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder

"I'm really glad you asked me to come over" Niall said as he grabbed her hand

"Me too" Demi said sitting up  "Can I tell you a secret?'

"Yea go ahead" Niall said turning towards her but not letting go of her hand

"When I first met you I had the biggest crush on you and when I heard that I was your celebrity crush it made my heart stop" Demi said looking down

"Hey" Niall said lifting her head up "God your so beautiful"

Demi blushed and silence took over as they both leaned in and as their lips touched they both could have swore they felt fireworks

"Wow" was the only thing that was said as they both went in for another kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	3. What Happens Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and give important feedback  
> I appreciate your honesty

_**Five Minutes Later** _

"Wow your a good kisser" Demi said as they pulled away

"So are you" Niall said as he pulled her onto his lap

"So what happens between us now" Demi asked putting her hand in his hair

'Well I was hoping that you would do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend" Niall said

"Of course I will Niall" Demi said as she pecked him on the lips

"Should we tell people about us or should we wait awhile?" Niall asked his newly found girlfriend

"I think we should wait to tell anyone about us like we should just get to know each other better without like the paparazzi following our every move and someone trying to break us up Is that ok with you?" Demi asked

"Yea babe its fine I think we're making the right move and what our friends don't know won't hurt them" Niall said agreeing

"Your so right they've kept secrets so now it's our turn" Demi said as Niall nodded his head

"But when the time is right I think we should get all of them together and tell them first over like a nice dinner or something" Niall stated

"Hmm a dinner sounds good but then we should tell our families after we tell our friends" Demi replied and blushed as Niall moved a strand piece of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear

"I never thought I would risk the chance of getting hurt again but for some reason when I kiss you it seems worth it" Demi said staring into his eyes

"When you find someone that makes your heart skip a beat stop the search and take the risk" Niall replied Demi blushed

"Only for you" Demi said they kissed again

"Man its almost _**11:00** _ already I have to go we have a couple interviews tomorrow and a signing afterwards" Niall exclaimed as Demi walked him towards the door

"Oh yea I have a writing session tomorrow just need three more songs for my album then all I have to do is record" Demi replied and they leaned in to kiss and they stayed in each others arms not wanting to move

"I'll call you tomorrow maybe I can make us dinner here and we can watch a movie" Niall said breaking the silence as Demi opened the door

"Yea that sounds good I should be off by 5" Demi said smiling

Niall her one final kiss of the night and then leaves with Demi telling him to drive safe

_**10 Minutes Later** _

Niall pulls into the driveway of their house and sees the car the boys took already there

Niall checks his face and he sees he has a little lipstick on his mouth and he quickly wipes it off and fixes his hair because that is definitely something that boys would notice an he doesn't wanna give anything away too soon

As Niall walks into the house he hears "Nialler!!" and "Nialler is that you? Where have you been?" and rushes of hugs came flying towards him

"Woah hey guys how was your dates" Niall said smiling

"It was good we went to some new Greek Restaurant that the girls wanted to try" Harry stated "Good food bad service" the others nodded

"Haha speaking of girlfriends how are they?' Niall replied

"They are all good they asked for you" Zayn said

"Which also reminds me where have you been?" Liam asked folding  his arms

"Well if you must know **Dad** I didn't go drinking I just went out with a friend we ate pizza and just hung out" Niall replied

 "Did you have fun?" Louis asked

"Yupp i definitely had a good time um imma head up night I love you guys" Niall sad walking upstairs

"NIght Niall" Louis replied "He looks different" he said as he watched Niall turn the corner to his room

"What do you mean Lou?" Zayn asked as they all looked at Louis curiously

"I mean his eyes look brighter then usual" Louis replied

"He did seem happier than he was earlier" Harry exclaimed

"Maybe he just had a good night" Liam reminded them

"Yea maybe I'm just over thinking it's probably nothing" Louis replied as they walked upstairs

Little did they know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Please Comment and give important feedback


	4. I Love You!!!

It's been three weeks since Demi and Niall have started dating and they've spent those three weeks together without anyone being suspicious

Mostly because everyone has been distracted to notice

"I can't believe your leaving tomorrow" Demi said as her and Niall were curled up on the couch

"I know but we'll be back in a few months for the Teen Choice Awards and then we have a break in November and December which means two whole months to ourselves but until then we can make it work we can call, text, and skype everyday" Niall said kissing her forehead

"It's gonna feel like forever and I might just jump you when you come back and I seriously can't wait to see the new video when does it come out?" Demi asked

"Next month on the **12th** I thought about you while singing that song and look Dems I have to tell you something before you watch the video If I wait then I might explode and I don't want you to find out by a music video that's not romantic" Niall stated without taking a breath

"Babe breathe it's ok what do you have to tell me?" Demi asked as they sat up and grabbed his hand

"I love you I mean more than you can imagine these last few weeks have been the best 3 weeks of my life I've waited my entire life for someone like you to come into it and I've fallen so in love with you and I understand if your not ready to mmh" Niall said as Demi kissed him

"Good way to shut me up" Niall said smiling as Demi rolled her eyes unable to hide the smile tugging at her lips

"You talk too much Niall I love you too it's like you're meant for me and I'm meant for you, it's just different with you I want to be a better person when I'm with you" Demi stated

"God you're just so beautiful" Niall replied making her blush

Demi moved to sit in his lap and they leaned into kiss

Niall broke the kiss and asked "So what excuse did you makeup to get rid of the girls tonight?

"I just told them that they had to leave cause I wanted to spend the rest of the night relaxing by myself Taylor was leaving anyway because she wanted to see Harry before you guys leave what did you tell the boys?" Demi finished

"Just that I wanted to take in a couple more sights before leaving they planned to have a night in tonight and they thought I was gonna go get drunk" Niall replied rolling his eyes

"Friends can be so annoying sometimes" Demi stated laying her head on Niall's shoulder

"Well I'm glad we can fool our friends easily" Niall answered back as Demi agreed

"Yea but I hate lying to them" Demi exclaimed 

"Me too when should we tell them?" Niall asked

"When the time is right but the lying is well worth being able to sneak around" Demi said smiling

"That's the fun part" Niall said as he pressed their foreheads

"Definitely" Demi said giggling as he kissed her neck "Babe you know I'm ticklish there and please don't give me a hickey there anymore at least do it on my stomach do you know how hard it was to hide? it especially with makeup I thought that she would never stop talking about it" 

"That's part of the fun babe plus I watched that interview with the lads and they kept giving me looks because I could not stop laughing" Niall replied "But I agree sorry about the last time love guess I was a little too excited" he said as he touched the disappearing hickey

"You always know what to say I don't want to lose you" Demi said

"I feel the exact same way and you don't have to worry about losing me because I'm not going anywhere" Niall said looking into her eyes

They leaned in to kiss but was cut short by Niall's phone ringing

"Who is it?" Demi asked

"Louis" Niall said as he looked at the caller id "Should I answer it?"

"Yea just so he won't be suspicious" Demi said nodding her head

"Hello?" Niall said answering the phone

 "Nialler! Where are you?"

"Walking around the beach why?" Niall said shrugging his shoulders at Demi who gave him a look

"We were worried about you do you know what time it is?"

Niall looked over at a clock an saw that it was **12:30 am**

"Ohh crap I lost track of time I'm on my way home now"

"Ok be careful bye"

"Bye" Niall said hanging up the phone

Niall looked over at Demi who was still sitting in his lap

"I have to go" Niall stated sadly

"I know"  she said as they both got up

"I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

 We leaned in for a goodbye kiss as she walked me to the door

"I'll txt you tomorrow" Niall said hugging her tightly

Niall heard a sigh and whisper "I love you" he turned around to see her crying

Niall ran back up to her give her one last kiss of the night

"I love you too" Niall said as he wiped her eyes 

When Niall got home he was greeted at the door by the boys

"Niall have you been crying?" Harry asked as he looked into his eyes

"Uhhh yea but that's only because I realized we are leaving tomorrow" Niall replied

"Aww Nialler we will be back" Zayn said giving him a hug

"Yea I know well guys let's get to sleep we have to get up early tomorrow" Niall said going up the stairs as the boys followed him

**The Next Day:**

Niall woke up early the next morning to get ready to leave as he was going downstairs to eat breakfast he put his luggage at the door when his phone beeped

_"See you in three months Nialler I love you"_

_"I love you too Demi :-)"_

After he sent the text Niall then turned his phone off and went to join the lads at the table to wait for Paul

Liam looked at him smiling "You know you seem happy today Nialler actually you know you seem so different these past few weeks what's gotten into you"

"Nothing I've just been having a time here" Niall said smiling then grabbed a plate and sat down


	5. I Missed You!!

**_THREE MONTHS LATER_ **

It's been three months since Demi and Niall have seen each other even though they call, text, and Skype each other every day it's still not the same then actually being together

 _"Hey love_  ;-)  _I'm about to get on the plane"_

" _Hey!!! I can't wait to see you what time should you be here"_  

" _I should be there in about 6 hours and it will probably take me about 20 minutes to finish unpacking and maybe about 10 minutes to ditch the lads so I'm thinking 4:00- 4:30 tops"_

 _"Great see you then I love you"_  

_"I love you too"_

Niall then turned his phone off as he gets on the plane and sits next to Zayn who looks up and smiled which wouldn't have been suspicious to Niall if the other boys weren't staring and smiling at him since he got on the plane

"What's going on guys why are you staring at me like that?" Niall asked

"Look we know we've been busy with our girlfriends lately and we feel like we haven't been spending enough time with you and were sorry" Zayn stated

"It's ok guys" Niall smiled

"No it's not we wanna make it up to you so we thought it would be a good idea to find you a girlfriend" Louis replied

"Excuse me?" Niall asked with widened eyes

"Yea Nialler we want you to be happy and so we can all go on a quintuple date" Harry replied

NIall sighed this was one f the days that he really hated keeping Demi a secret

"Hold on let me get this straight so your idea of making it up to me for not spending enough time with me your best friend for hanging out with your girlfriends is not to try to spend more time with me but to find me a girlfriend?" Niall asked staring at them

 "Yup" The other four replied happily

 "I don't need a girlfriend right now guys right now I just wanna focus on the band" NIall lied

"Well why?" Liam asked

"Look guys can we talk about this later?" Niall replied as he grabbed a blanket an pulled it over his face letting them know that was the end of the conversation

"Fine but don't think your getting out of this conversation" Louis replied

**_SIX HOURS LATER_ **

Niall awoke to Zayn shaking him because the plane landed

As they got off the plane and  went to get into the van Niall sat down next to Harry who was already texting away to Taylor on his phone

Niall looked around and saw that all of the lads were doing the same

 So he took the opportunity to take out his phone and turned it back on and then after making sure none of them could see who Niall was texting

_"Hey on my way to the hotel what Is your room number"_

_"210 I can't wait to see you"_

_I smile I can't wait to see her beautiful face again_

_"See you in an hour beautiful" ;-)_

 Just as Niall finished the text the van pulled up to the hotel

When they checked in Niall was excited to see that their rooms was on the same floor as Demi's

"Niall!!!" Liam exclaim

"Huh?"

"You and Zayn are sharing a room it's room 215, Louis, Harry and I are sharing a room, " Liam replied

"Ok well let's go unpack" Niall said too enthusiastically making the boys give him weir looks to which he ignored

_**30 minutes later** _

 Niall was about finished packing when the other lads burst into the room

"Who wants to go to the pool!!" Harry shouted as he ran into the room with Louis and Liam following behind him

"I'm up for a swim" Zayn said as he grabbed his swimming gear and moved to put them on

"Nahh I think I'm just gonna stay here for a little bit and order room service I'm still a bit sleepy" Niall lied as he moved back to sit back on the bed

"Ok well if you need anything call" Louis answered as he pushed the others out the room

Niall waited a couple minutes for them to get on the elevator and when he was sure he went into the hallway to Demi's room

 As soon as Niall knocked the door was opened and was quickly pulled inside

"Hi" was all Niall managed to get out before their lips crashed

_**2 hours later** _

Nialland Demi were laying in bed with his arms wrapped tightly around her as they were watching Toy Story 2 but they weren't really watching the movie

"Man I missed this" Niall said

"Me too I just missed holding and touching you" Demi said as she leaned up to kiss him

"I also missed that blowing air kisses over the computer or phone is definitely not the same as our kisses" Niall said

"No its not" Demi said

"So the boys told me that they have basically decided to take control of my life and get me girlfriend" Niall said

"What why do they wanna do that?" Demi said curiously

"Apparently they feel bad about spending so much time with their girlfriends they decided to find one for me so we can go on quintuple dates" Niall replied

"So instead of spending more time with their best friend they decide to get him a girlfriend" Demi said rolling her eyes

'That's what I said" Niall replied

"What did they say when you told them that you didn't want them to do that" Demi asked

"They said that were gonna finish the conversation later but I feel like no matter what I tell them they are going try anyway" Niall said

'Well the girls did ask me when I was going start dating again so I just told them that I'm not gonna date anyone for a whole year so now I have to start saying that when I get asked in interviews about my love life" Demi stated

"Well waiting a whole year too tell people about us seems good I'm not ready to stop sneaking around" Niall said laughing

"I know it's fun" Demi said

"But I can't wait to let the world know that I am in love with the beautiful and talented Miss Demi Lovato" Niall said pulling her on top of him

 "I love you too Mr. Niall Horan" Demi said staring into his eyes

Then they leaned in for a kiss as they snuggled into each others arm and into sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading new chapter will be up soon


	6. Niall's pov

**_FOUR HOURS LATER_ **

_Ring..... Ring....Ring_

I kept hearing as I woke up and looked at the clock  **9:30pm**

"Ughhh shut up" I screamed as Demi woke up

"I think that's your phone and I'm pretty sure it's the boys" Demi said looking at me

"Yea I know but..." I said as I trailed off

  _Ring.... Ring.... Ring_

Demi gave me a look that told me to just answer so they would stop calling

"Fine" I said as I got out the bed to get my phone which was in my pants on the floor

 I picked it you without looking at Caller ID "Hello?"

"Niall!?" It was Liam his voice was different as it came over the phone sounding both relieved and terrified at the same time

"Hey what's up?"

"Niall no time for jokes we were worried about you we thought you were dead or kidnapped"

"Well I'm not I'm fine"

"Where are you anyway?"

"I just went out thought I would get some fresh air"

"By yourself?"

"Yes, Liam by myself I'm not Five you know"

"Whatever just..." I had stopped listening and just stared at Demi  _God she is beautiful she doesn't have to wear make-up for her to look hot just her in sweatpants and her hair pulled back is enough and I can't believe she is Mine!!!_

"Hey Nialler?"

"What?"

"Were you even listening?... you know what nevermind just get back here Zayn was on the verge of calling a search party"

"Fine be there in ten" I hang up to feel arms being wrapped around my waist I smile as I turn around to wrap my own arms around Demi

"I have to go" I said as I put my forehead against hers

"I know I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

(I won't be able to see her till the teen choice awards tomorrow)

I lean in and I kiss her then as I pulled back

"Do you wanna skip the after party tomorrow?" Demi asked

"Of course babe I would rather be with you then trying to get drunk at some party"

I watched as she grinned and I love how she grins so I lean down and kiss her forehead

"I love you so much" she sighs

"I love you too" I say as I open the door and walk out as I walk down the hall I get to my room and and open the door

I see the lads sitting on the couch waiting for me they all jump up as soon as I come in

"Mate where have you been?" Harry said as he ran over to hug me

"I told Liam I was fine I was just out for a walk" I say as I roll my eyes at their overprotectiveness

"By yourself?" Zayn spoke up

"Yes by myself I'm 19 not 5"

"Yea we know we just want to make sure your safe all the time"

"Why?"

"Because your like our little brother we love you so we don't want anything bad to happen to you"

I smile at Louis' words

"Look I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to be rude I love you all too"

they smile and there was couple seconds of silence then.....

"So Nialler we need to talk about this not wanting to date thing" Liam spoke up I roll my eyes

(It's really like them to ruin a perfectly good moment)

"Can't you lads just let it go?"

"NO!!" They all said at the same time

"We just want you to be happy and go on dates with us" Harry said

"I am happy and going on dates together while I'm home alone never stopped any of you before" I reminded them

Then a flash of hurt is in all of their eyes "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out as rude as it did"

"It's ok we deserved it that's why we want to get you a girlfriend Niall so you won't be lonely can you just let us help you?" Louis spoke up

I sigh it's really hard to keep secrets from them

"Nialler?" Zayn asked

"Guys I don't want a girlfriend right now because I don't want any distractions right now" I lied as I get up and start walking towards the bathroom

"Where you going?" Liam

"To take a shower I'll see you guys later"

I close the door lock it then I sit down on the closed toilet and think  _"Man this is gonna be hard_

**_The Next Day_ **

"So how many awards did we get nominated for again" I ask Harry as we are walking the Red Carpet

"Eight" Harry spoke up

"Wow I wonder...." I was interrupted by someone shouting Harry's name

I looked to see Taylor walking up to us with Demi, Miley, and Selena trailing behind we all exchanged hellos 

Taylor started talking about what she just found out

I stopped listening and stared at my stunning girlfriend as we shared secret glances and smiles but apparently I was staring too long

I felt a nudge In my side it was Zayn "Stop staring bro"

"I'm not"

"Of course your not staring at Demi drooling" he said smiling as I rolled my eyes

"Your such an idiot" I say laughing as he started making quiet kissy noises.

**_One Hour Later_ **

I was watching Demi's amazing performance clapping along with everyone else as she ended we made eye contact

I smiled and wiped my nose which is our code for I love you and she smiled and did the same as she walked off the stage

A couple minutes later I got a txt message from her 

_"Hey meet me in my dressing room in five" - D_

_"On my way" -N_

I stood up to leave

"Where you goin?" Liam asked as they all stared at me curiously

"Ohh umm to the bathroom"

"Well ok be careful" I walk off I make sure nobody is looking as I walk into Demi's dressing room

She looked up and smiled as she ran into my arms I picked her up spun her around and kissed her then we sat on her couch

"I loved your performance" I said as I kissed her forehead

"Thanks but I think you loved my outfit just a little too much" i smiled

"I did" I said as I kissed her

"Well maybe I should wear it tonight then" she said teasing me

"Maybe you should" I said leaning down to kiss her

We get up she opens the door to make sure it's safe and we both leave and go separate ways

I walk back to my seat an I see Demi walking to her seat at the same we exchange secrets smiles then I sit down

"Hey are you ok?" Zayn asked

"Yea why do you ask?"

"Because you've been smiling way too much today"

"Well It's been a good day" I saw the boys look at me suspiciously but I ignore them

**Forty Minutes Later**

As we got up to leave I exchange eye contact with Demi

She gave me a look that look said get rid of them while I'll get rid of my friends and I'll meet you at the hotel so I nod my head

"Hey guys I think I'm gonna skip the after party"

"Why? Are you sick?" Harry asked feeling my forehead

 "I'm just not up for partying right now but you guys have fun but don't drink alot because remember we got an early flight tomorrow"

"We will try but I'm not making any promises I mean our fans did win us all eight awards" Louis replied

I smile as they give me hugs an kisses on the forehead and we exchange I love you's and then twenty minutes later I am walking into Demi's room and I see wine and candles spread out around the room I hear Demi coming out of the bathroom

"What's all this? I asked as I sipped some of the wine

"I just wanted this evening to be romantic" She said

I step towards her and wrap my arms around her waist she wraps her arms around my neck

"Well it is romantic thank you" I lean down to kiss her and it turned into a make-out as we moved into the bedroom

**The Next Day**

I woke up cuddling Demi and I looked around for my clothes which were thrown across the room along with Demi's dress which was hanging on the mirror I don't know how we managed to do that especially since this was a huge room 

I looked at the time which read _**6:10**_ I have to leave in a couple minutes for my flight is at **_7:30_**

I have to get back before Zayn wakes up

I look over at Demi who looks so beautiful sleeping and I give her a kiss on the cheek and I get up making sure to tuck her in as she snuggled into the covers

I put my clothes on because I don't wanna walk out into the cold hallway in my boxers and then with one last look at Demi

I walk out and tiptoe into my room I lay on my bed and I think about Demi an I know its gonna be a while until I see her again I smile because that's how we work and I love the time that we spend together

**Thirty Minutes Later**

I'm getting settled down in my seat next to Liam and the boys are looking at me really suspicious

Louis and Zayn are trying to get out of me about what I did last night

 My phone rang it was Demi who sent me a txt message _"Hey h_ _ave a good flight I love and miss you"_

I open up a new message _"I love and miss you too baby" :-)_

 I reply then I turn off my phone before Liam could even see who it and he looked annoyed from what I could see as I lay back in my chair and stare out the window and think _yea I'm gonna miss her_


	7. Three Years and Three Months Later

_**Nobody's Point Of View** _

The boys have been getting very suspicious of Niall lately each wondering what he could be hiding from them.

They never knew where he was lately or what he was doing they don't even know where he disappears to every time they have a long break (they know he doesn't go home most of the time because his mom calls looking for him).

"Hey Lou have you seen Nialler?" Liam asked as all four of them sat on the couch waiting for Niall to come because they have a press conference in a hour.

"Yea in his room he had it locked and when I asked him to open the door he told me to go away I don't know what's gotten into him lately but I know he is hiding something from us" Louis said sadly 

"Maybe he's got a secret girlfriend we don't know about" Zayn replied. They all looked at each other then laughed 

"Ha-ha No he's been acting weird for a couple months now and all those times we tried to set him up with someone he would have definitely told us" Liam stated

"Right he can't keep that a secret he would have shouted it from the rooftops" Harry said as Zayn got up and started walking down the hall.

"Where you going?" Louis asked as he looked over at Zayn 

"To talk to Niall maybe I can get something out of him" Zayn replied as he kept walking knowing they'll follow him

When he got to Niall's room he knocked 

"Yea?" Zayn heard Niall say

"It's Zayn can you open up? I need to talk to you" 

The door unlocked and was opened as Zayn walked in and sat down next to Niall 

"Hey what's up? Niall asked curious 

"I wanna know what's up with you what you've been hiding I mean it seems lately you've been secretive" Zayn

Niall rolled his eyes as he said "Ok first guys I know you are around the corner" the other three walk sheepishly into the room and sat down on the bed

"And second why do you think I'm hiding something?" He asked playing dumb

But it didn't work they all could see right through him

"Nialler we've been best friends for five years and we know when your lying and when your telling the truth even though we haven't paid it much attention we know so tell us what's going on" Liam said sternly

Niall looked down and the others could see he was contemplating telling them but he decided to against it and said "Nothing's going on"

 "Why do you keep lying to us" Harry asked

 Zayn rolled his eyes "YOU KNOW WHAT NIALL I'M TIRED OF ALL THE SECRETS AND LIES!!" he yelled

Niall's eyes widen and were filled with regret

"Look I'm sorry.." Niall started before he got interrupted

"You know what let's just go we don't wanna be late or say something we will regret" Liam said looking at Zayn

Zayn rolled his eyes again as he walked out as the boys followed.

Niall sighed as he started to follow  _"I'll tell them soon"_  he thought as he took out his phone to txt Demi


	8. Special Announcement

_**1 Hour Later** _

"So we called this conference today because we wanted to announce as you all know we recently finished the **ON THE ROAD AGAIN** tour and that in 2016 we will be co-headling a joint tour for the first time with Demi Lovato" Niall announced smiling

"It will start in March and end in August we are gonna be recording some songs and making an album with her" Harry added 

Niall looked down hiding a huge smile as he texted Demi secretly "S _o the conference is going well we just told everyone about the tour :-)"_

_"I'm gonna tweet about it to confirm and I can't believe we will be able to be together!!! Good idea with tricking ur management and putting the idea in their head and I love you so much"_

Niall hid another smile as he looked around everyone was staring at Harry as he was talking about something " _I love you to are you in LA yet?"_

_"Yea I've been here for a hour now and since I have a key I'm in your room how long do u have left?"_

_"We have five minutes left then we are free for the rest of the day so I just have to keep my door locked an we would be good"_

The press conference ended and as they got in the van Niall felt a tap on his shoulder he looked to see that it was Zayn 

"Hey I'm sorry for yelling at you I was just mad at you for keeping secrets from us" Zayn said

"It's ok and I'm sorry too look I just-" Niall started

"Nialler listen when your ready to tell us we will listen and we won't get mad we talk about it and sort it out as a family" Louis spoke up

"Aww look who's all mature and grown up" Harry teased

Niall smiled then he looked down "When the time is right I'll tell you"

"And we will respect that just Nialler" Liam said sincerely as the van pulled up to their flat

"Hey do you guys wanna spend Christmas together this year? We haven't done that in awhile" Harry said as they all got out and agreed

"Yea we can bring our girls well everyone except Mr. Niall-I don't want any distractions-Horan" Louis said sarcastically

 Niall rolled his eyes "Not this again guys I thought you were done with trying to find me a girlfriend especially after that last blind date you guys forced me to go on and stalked I have ketchup stained shoes now"

"We didn't know she had boyfriend or that he was going to show up" Harry said as they went inside

 "He worked there and didn't you see how nervous she was when we were in that restaurant" Niall said as he rolled his eyes

"We thought she really liked you" Zayn said

"Yea well I almost got a black eye" Niall said yawning

"But you didn't" Liam said

"Ok well I'm gonna go take a nap so just call me when dinner is ready" Niall said as he started for the stairs

He went into his room and locked it and smiled as he saw Demi sleeping on his bed he smiled as he took his shoes off and climbed into the bed wrapping his arms around her   

 "Nialler baby?"    

 "Hey it's me go back to sleep we can talk when we wake up" he said as he kissed her head and drifting off to sleep 


	9. Finally The Truth

" _ **7:30 PM**_ "  
**_"KNOCK; KNOCK; KNOCK; KNOCK"_**

Niall and Demi awoke to someone banging on his door he looked at Demi putting his finger to his mouth as he called out "Yes"

"Hey Nialler it's time for dinner" Zayn's voice came through the door

"Ok I'll be there 10" Niall replied

He looked over at Demi leaned over and gave her a kiss "I missed you"

She blushed and looked down "I missed you too"

"So I have to go down for dinner but I'll bring something back for you"

"Ok whatever is left over bring it up I'm hungry and hurry back"

Niall got up to leave but stopped when Demi pulled him back and kissed him

"Wow three years and I still feel sparks" Niall said after they broke apart

Demi blushed again "I love you" she said smiling

"I love you too" Niall said as he got up "Lock the door behind me"

Niall walked downstairs and sat down at the table with the guys

"Niall I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone in your room" Zayn said

"Oh you must have heard me talking to my mum she called because she missed me so much" Niall lied then started stuffing his face with chicken as they stared at him suspiciously

_**Meanwhile With Demi** _

_Buzzz......Buzzz.......Buzzz_

_"Hello _? Taylor?"__ Demi answered

 _"Hey I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me and the girls tonight we are going to sleep over at Miley's eat pizza and watch movies"_ Taylor said

 _"Aww I can't I'm busy I mean if you had told me way earlier I wouldn't have made plans"_ Demi responded

 _"What plans?" You've been busy a lot and we feel like we never see you anymore"_ Taylor replied

 _"Well I'm with my mom right now and you guys just saw me yesterday we hung out and everything"_ Demi said as she rolled her eyes

 _"You know what how about we meet tomorrow for lunch we need to talk to you about something anyway"_ Taylor answered

 _"Ok bye"_ Demi said as she hung up

Demi sighed as she sat on the bed

This secret was getting to be harder than she thought

_**Back With Niall** _

"So Nialler we were thinking" Louis started

"Oh no here we go" Niall muttered

"Ni I was talking to Taylor and we were thinking about setting you and Demi up since you know your both single and Demi hasn't dated anyone in a while since that guy Wilmer and you like her and were pretty sure she likes you" Harry said

"Guy's I-" Niall started but was cut off

"Just promise us that you'll think about it" Liam said

"Yea sure" Niall said getting up and grabbed his plate that still had food on it

"Where you going?" Zayn asked

"To my room" Niall answered

"Why are you taking your food?" Liam asked

"Because I'm not hungry right now and I will finish in my room" Niall replied as he walked out the dining room

The four boys looked at each other

"Something is up with him" Louis said as he continued eating 

"Well what are we gonna do? He won't tell us" said Zayn 

"We can talk to him after we are done eating " Liam exclaimed 


	10. Lets Talk part 1

Niall sighed as he walked into his room and locked the door before going to hand Demi the rest of the food

"Babe what's wrong" Demi asked taking the plate and putting it to the side

"Well apparently our friends think that since were both "Single" that we should date and they seem very determined to get us together" Niall said as he sat on the bed

"Well what did you tell them" Demi said sighing

"They wanted me to think about it" Niall replied

"God I hate lying to them" Demi said snuggling her head into his shoulder

"You know what I don't care anymore all I want is to hold your hand and kiss you in public" Niall said

"I can't wait" Demi replied lifting her head to look at him

Niall smiled as he looked deep in her eyes "I love you"

Demi smiled as she put a hand on his cheek "Forever and Always" she replied as they leaned into kiss 

They laid down on the bed enjoying the silence

"This is nice" Demi said as her head rested on Niall's chest

"Yea it is" Niall replied

"So you know we never did anything for our anniversary last month" Demi said

"Oh yeah four years together which makes it even harder to tell our friends" Niall responded

Demi sighed getting up to eat "Yeah but at least they want us to be together they'll be happy for us maybe we should just tell them today or maybe tomorrow something"

"Really? cause I don't want you to feel like your doing it for me if your not ready?" Niall exclaimed

"Babe with you by my side I'm ready for anything just tell me when you want to tell them" Demi said as she grabbed her plate

Niall smiled and stared at her while she ate the rest of the food that was left

Demi felt Niall staring at her and blushed and asked "What?"

"Nothing I'm just glad that your the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with" Niall responded

Demi smiled "Thanks for loving me and being there for me even when I was at my worst"

"Hey that's what I'm here for I'll always be here for you" Niall said touching her cheek

Demi smiled but as she leaned up to kiss him there was a knock on the door and a voice that made them both jump up from the bed 

"Open up Nialler we really need to talk to you" Liam said

"Hold on for a second guys" Niall hollered out towards them

"What do we do?" Demi whispered

"Hide in my closet" Niall whispered back

As soon as she was well hid and all her things Niall went to open the door to four very suspicious boys

"What took you so long?" Louis asked

"um... Well I,,," Niall was interrupted by Liam

"Ok Louis that's his business on **whatever he was doing** " Liam stated

Niall rolled his eyes "I wasn't doing that"

"Sure you weren't" Harry teased

Niall smiled as he let them in and went back to sit on his bed

"So what do you lads want to talk to me about?" Niall asked

"Well first things first Niall we just wanted to say if you don't wanna go on the date with Demi then we understand" Harry said

"Yea it's just that we need to respect your wishes" Liam replied

"Even if its dumb" Louis muttered as Zayn elbowed him

"We just want you to be happy like we are" Zayn stated

"But guys I am happy" Niall replied

"We know that we just think that you will be even more happier with someone"

Niall stares at his closet and Demi sticks her head out and nodded smiling

"I'm sorry guys I" Niall starts

"Nialler it's ok" Harry interrupts

"No guys it's not I've been lying to you guys for awhile now and your my best friends and I can't keep lying to you" Niall started

"What is it Nialler? I mean it must be big" Louis asked

"I-I have a girlfriend" Niall said

Zayn, Harry, Louis and Liam all looked at each other and laughed

"What?" Niall asked confused

""Really what's up with you?" Harry managed to get out

"I do have a girlfriend" Niall stated

"Sure you do" Louis replied

"Guys I don't think he's kidding" Zayn answered when he realized Niall looked serious

The laughter stopped as all four buys stared at Niall 

"Oh My God your serious" Liam said

"Wait who is it?" Louis asked

Niall sighed "Baby you can come out"

Demi came out the closet as all four boys gasped "Demi!"

"Hi guys umm... imma leave you guys to finish talking and I should really go talk to the girls" she said as she grabbed her shoes and keys before she left she kissed Niall's cheek

When she was gone Niall looked at the other four "Questions?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zayn asked

"We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile before telling everyone we were gonna tell you guys" Niall answered

"Wait how long have you guys been together?" Louis asked sitting down

Niall looked down and mumbled loud enough for them to hear him " About four"

"Four what? weeks, days, months?" Harry asked

Niall sighed "Four years"

They all looked at him speechless and hurt

"Really? four years and you never said anything" Liam said with a hurt expression

"So all that talk about not wanting any distractions was a lie?" Harry asked shaking his had as Niall nodded

"We are supposed to tell each other everything Niall were not supposed to keep secrets from each other" Zayn said

"Oh so just like you kept it a secret from me when you and Perrie got engaged Huh? Niall answered angrily

"That's different" Zayn replied

"How is it different? I found out about the engagment the day you told the world and when did the boys find out? the day you went to go pick out a ring and I'm always left alone when you guys do your little group dates and you guys never tell me anything -" Niall was cut off by all four boys hugging him

"I'm sorry we didn't know you felt that way" Zayn said as the others agreed

"Dude we are gonna make it up to you everyday no matter how long it takes" Louis stated

"I should have told you guys about Demi and I a long time ago it was just hard and neither of us were ready to tell anyone and then months turned into 3 years" Niall stated

"You guys didn't hook up the night you guys started dating did you?" Liam asked

"No all we did was kiss" Niall said rolling his eyes

"Awww our Nialler has a girlfriend" Harry said excitedly

"So how did it happened? We need to know all the details" Louis exclaimed

"Well you guys remember those four weeks we were in California filming " **Little Things"**?

They all nodded their heads

"Well that day you guys left me home alone to go on your quad date and well Demi was alone that night too so she called me up asking me to come over and I said yes cause it was better than being by myself I picked up some pizza from Papa Johns cause I know that's her favorite and we hang out and ate and we were talking and then we just had a moment and kissed" Niall finished he smiled as he remembered that night

"Your in love with her aren't you?" Zayn asked smiling

Niall smiled "Yea I didn't mean to it just happened"

"Does she know? because clearly I could tell she loves you just by the way she looked at you" Louis exclaimed

"We told each other about two weeks after we started dating" Niall said smiling

"Hey Nialler I'm glad you found someone to make you happy" Liam smiled at him

"Thanks and guys I'm sorry I didn't tell you abo.." Niall started

"Its ok don't worry about it lets all just make a promise to always tell each other the truth" Liam stated

"Yea I'm in" Niall replied as the others mumbled in agreement and with that they all got up and gave a big group hug


	11. Lets Talk part 2

Demi sighed as she walked towards the door she knew it was gonna be hard to tell her friends but she didn't know how nervous she was gonna be.

She heard voices laughing as she opened the door "Guys?"

"In here Dems"  said a voice that Demi recognized as Miley's

Demi walked into the living room to see the girls putting makeup on each other "Hey" she said

"I thought you were hanging out with your mom?" Taylor replied looking very suspicious

"Yea about that I have to tell you guys something" Demi said sitting down

"Is it bad because you look worried?" Selena answered

"Well it's kind of bad because I've been hiding it  and it's also good because maybe after you guys forgive me you'll be happy for me" Demi stated

"What is it?" Taylor asked curiously

"Well you know how I've been busy a lot lately?" Demi asked

"Yea" the other girls all said at once

"Guys even though you probably will be but please don't be mad" Demi said

"What did you do is the question?" Miley asked

"Nothing bad it's just.... I'vebeendatingsomenonesecretlyforawhile"

"What?" Miley asked

Demi sighed and said " I've been dating someone secretly for awhile"

"Who do we know him?" Selena asked

"Niall" Demi stated as she looked down at her feet

"Wait Niall from One Direction? Niall as in one of my boyfriend's best friends'/bandmate Niall? Taylor asked shocked

"Yes Tay that Niall" Demi half smiled

"How long has it been going on?" Miley asked

"Oh not that long just four years" Demi said nonchalantly

'WHAT!!!!!!" Miley shouted 

"Dems four years is a fucking long time" Selena said as she stood up

"Why the hell didn't you tell us from the very beginning?" Taylor asked 

"We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile" Demi replied

"Understandable" Miley said calming down

"I just want to ask this does he love you and does he make you happy?" Selena asked

Demi smiled and answers "Yes to both questions"

"Awww well then were happy for you" Taylor replies as  Selena and Miley nod

"We just have to give him a couple death threats" Taylor said pulling out her phone to call Niall as they all gather around

Demi smiles and thinks  _"Wow that was easier than I thought"_


	12. Dinner

_**This takes place two days later at Demi's new rental house in L.A. ( She has a house in Malibu which is where the beginning took place)** _

Niall and Demi were in the kitchen making some finishing touches on the cake and waiting for their friends arrival

"So are Sophia, Perrie, and Eleanor coming tonight?" Demi asked 

"No they can't make it what about Nick and Justin" Niall replied 

"Nick had to do a last minute concert in New York and Justin had a family thing" Demi replied 

"You know babe our friends took it very well" Niall said as he lead Demi to the couch

"Yea sweetie and you got off easy with the girls threats they were nicer, when Miley and Nick got back together we threatened to kidnap him and cut his arm off if he ever hurts her" Demi replied

"If they telling me that they will throw me in the fucking water with my arms and legs tied to a brick If I hurt you is nicer than I'm glad I'm not Nick" Niall replied

Demi laughed and said "They won't have to"

"No they won't  and if they ever have to I will give them the brick" Niall said looking into her eyes

Demi smiled as they started to make out Niall pulled her on to his lap

_Knock Knock_

"Ugh bad timing" Demi said as Niall got up to answer the door

"Hey guys come in" Niall said as everyone came in at the same time

"So before I sit down  **Anywhere** where have you guys done it so I can avoid those spots" Louis announced

"He's right I don't wanna sit anywhere you guys have done it and didn’t clean” Taylor remarked

Demi and Niall looked at each other sheepishly then back at their friends

"So you guys would probably wanna avoid the couches and that rug" Niall replied putting an arm around Demi as everyone quickly moved away from the rug they were standing on 

"Anywhere else we should know about?" Selena asked raising her eyebrows

"Yea um the kitchen counter, the kitchen floor, the stairs, the hallways, all bathrooms, the swimming pool, the pool table, the game room, and that window" Demi answered

Silence as everyone just stares at them as Zayn and Harry laugh 

"You know there is a such thing as called a bed" Selena pointed out

"You guys are hornbugs and that window doesn't even have any blinds" Liam said shaking his head

"You are aware Dems that you've only been renting this house for two days right?" Miley asked curiously

"Also the fact that Niall only stayed over last night" Zayn said with a smirk 

"Hey you asked at least we didn't do it on the dining room table which is probably where we will be eating" Niall replied nonchalant

"I just have one question" Harry asked 

"What is it?" Demi asked

"Have you guys done it anywhere at our place that is not Niall's room when we are not home?" He asked

Demi and Niall both looked at each other than back at Harry then at the floor  

"You guys are gross" Miley said as everyone else agreed 

"You didn't do it in our rooms did you?" Zayn asked

"No only the couch and maybe the kitchen" Niall said shrugging

"Which your gonna replace and I hope you cleaned it" Liam replied as Niall nodded

"Of course we aren't that horrible" Niall states grabbing Demi's butt and pulling her closer making her giggle and everyone else roll their eyes

"Well guys dinner is ready so lets get a move on" Demi said breaking apart from Niall with a grin on her face and motioning for them to follow

"Ok sit down and we'll bring the food right out" Niall told them as he and Demi walked into the kitchen

"You know the may be hornbugs but i think they are perfect for each other" Louis said as they sat down

"Yea I just wish they would have told us about them sooner instead of after 4 years" Selena said 

"Yea you know you can't even be mad at them because they are just so damn cute" Miley replied as Demi and Niall bought out the food 

"Who's cute?" Demi asked as she put the food down passing it around

"You guys are" Zayn replied 

"Oh well thank you guys" Demi said blushing 

"Aww your so cute when you blush" Niall said like a lovesick puppy

"No your cute" Demi replied as they leaned towards each other

'Your cuter" Niall said

"No.." Demi started but was cut off

"Yea yea yea your both cute now shut up so I can eat my fucking food" Louis said rolling his eyes as he stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth

Niall and Demi ignored him and just kept their eyes on each other

"I love you" Demi stated

"Till the world explodes" Niall replied as they leaned in to kiss which turned into a make-out and them getting groans and Miley pushing their heads apart

"Hey" Niall and Demi both said together which caused them to smile and stare at each other

"You two can't keep your hands off of each other can you?" Harry asked

"You would think they had enough of that" Louis muttered to Harry who laughed

"Well that's what happens when your in love" Demi said taking her eyes off of Niall to stare at their friends

"You know you guys should have told us after a couple months it must have been hard not to be able to talk about it" Taylor said

"You have no idea" Demi admitted

"Yea I'm just glad we finally told you guys" Niall replied

"Have you told your parents yet?" Liam asked

"Yea they were thrilled they just weren't happy when we told them how long we've been together" Niall told them taking a sip of water

"Except Niall's mom she was so happy she didn't care how long we've been dating she was just glad he wasn't gonna end up alone and not get any grandkids from him her words not mine" Demi said blushing as they all bust out laughing

'Sounds like his mom" Louis said

"I have a question" Zayn stated

"Shoot" Niall said

"Is it a coincidence that we are going on tour with each other or did you two set it all up so you could be together" Zayn asked

Niall and Demi looked at each other sheepishly then back at Zayn

"Well we kinda planned it I had a talk with management about doing a tour with another huge celebrity whose not in a band and is a girl they basically thought it was a good idea especially when I bought up how much more money will come from it they didn't think nothing of it they just started think of girl singers and somehow Demi's name popped up" Niall said nonchalantly

"So you basically tricked them?" Louis said impressed

"If you wanna put it like that then yes" Niall answered smiling as Louis and Zayn high-fived him

"We should have thought of doing that" Harry whispered to Taylor

"Yea why didn't we think of it" Taylor whispered back grabbing his hand

"So what's for dessert?" Miley asked 

"Chocolate cake" Demi replied as she got up to grab everyone's plates

"No babe I got this and the paper plates you go get the cake" Niall said grabbing her hand to stop her from taking the plates 

Demi smiled "Thanks sweetie" she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked towards the kitchen

Niall grabbed the plates and the food that was left and walked after her 

"Aww they are adorable" Taylor said then looked at Harry and hit him 

"Oww what you do that for" Harry said as he looked at his girlfriend 

"You should be more like him" Taylor replied 

"Ok whatever you say honey" Harry said rubbing her hand

"Whipped" Louis muttered

"Oh like you don't jump at El"s every word and command" Harry replied

"Nope" Louis replied

"Liar" Zayn replied

But before Louis could reply Demi and Niall came out of the kitchen

"Who want's cake" Niall asked as Demi put the cake on the table and started to cut into pieces putting on the paper plates to which Niall passed out

"So I was wondering when you guys are gonna tell the fans" Selena asked taking a bite out of her cake

Niall and Demi looked at each other than back at their friends

"Well we haven't really thought about how to exactly tell them we weren't even really prepared to tell any of you" Demi answered

"We start promoting the tour in two months maybe you guys can tell everyone then" Harry shrugged

"Yea you guys can wait a little while longer seeing as you took four years to tell us" Louis exclaimed

"Thanks Lou" Niall sarcastically replied

"Your welcome" Louis smiled

"You guys do know that they are gonna be happy that you two are together they've been waiting for this moment ever since Niall said that Demi is his celebrity crush they even gave you guys a cute nickname _Diall_ " Taylor Informed them

"Ooh we should get a dog and name our dog that" Niall told Demi

"We'll talk about that sweetie" Demi said as she plopped herself into his lap and kissed his cheek

"I just hope the fans won't be mad when they find out" Demi said as she smiled lovingly at Niall who was sticking two pretzels in his mouth and clapping his hands together like a seal

"Probably at first but like Tay said they love you guys" MIley replied as everyone else agreed

Niall took a pretzel from the bag sitting on the table and was trying to stick it in Demi's mouth

"Baby stop" Demi said giggling as she tried to avoid the pretzel but without much luck as he stuck one in her mouth and stuck the other side of the pretzel in his mouth

"You know they aren't just cute they are disgustingly cute" Selena said as they all watched as Niall and Demi finished the pretzel and were now basically eating each others face's 

'Guys their in love give them a bre...." Zayn started but stopped as Demi slipped a hand under his shirt and they both were moaning

"Well I guess now they can add another place where they have done it at" Louis said rolling his eyes 

"Should we stop them?" Harry asked 

"I don't know if I should turn my head or just watch" Miley said

 They all looked at her 

"What?" Miley replied seeing the weird looks they were giving her

"What kind of weird things are you into?" Harry asked

"She is a handful sometimes" Selena replied smiling

"Guys can you all shut up" Demi said as she and Niall broke apart

"You two were basically about to have sex in front of us" Liam pointed out

"We wouldn't have gone that far we can control ourselves" Demi stated then looked at Niall who smiled and winked at her

"Well I can" Demi said shaking her head

"Hey... I can control myself it's just why should I when I'm dating the most beautiful girl in the world" Niall said as he stared at Demi

"Aww babe" Demi blushed

Harry rolled his eyes "Dude stop trying to make me look bad"

"Well he's teaching you guys how to be better boyfriends" Taylor replied

"Yea I'm seriously calling Nick later to tell him to get lessons" Miley answered

"Yup absolutely" Selena confirmed

"Can we watch a movie cause I have a feeling Sophia is gonna call me later to tell me to take lessons from the master over here" Liam said rolling his eyes

"Yup because I'm calling each one of your girlfriends to tell them how Niall treats Demi like a Queen" Taylor replied getting up 

"Oh gosh Perrie is gonna do one of her long speeches again which consists of her threatening to breakup with me if i don't make it up to her" Zayn said walking out the room


	13. Forever Only Me And You

"So that was a nice dinner" Demi said as Niall grabbed her waist sitting her on his lap 

"Yea I'm glad there not mad at us but the boys will probably be mad at me for awhile" Niall replied

"Hey its not your fault you love me so much the boys should treat the girls better from now on thanks to Taylor" Demi said laughing

"How do u know how much I love you?" Niall asked smiling

"I just know" Demi replied kissing his cheek

"I'm glad we told them now we don't have to hide around our friends" Niall stated

"We'll be even happier when we tell our fans so you can hold my hand and kiss me in public" Demi replied

"I know that's the best part of being with you" Niall said making Demi blush 

"I love you so much" Demi said as she leaned in to kiss his cheek only for him to turn his mouth towards her

"Hey that's cheating" Demi said pulling back pouting

"Nope I wanted a proper kiss" Niall replied laughing at his girlfriend

"Just one thing I think we should talk about" Demi stated seriously getting of his lap

"What is it? Niall asked worriedly seeing her serious face 

"I was just thinking when we tell our fans and everyone else about us some people won't like it and try to break us up and you know the tabloids would definitely spread rumors so no matter what we need to promise each other that nothing will break us up" Demi said sadly

It's fine babe nothing will happen"Niall stated firmly grabbing her hand

"How do you know that? Niall I've seen what happens to a lot of young celebrity couples who just jump into a public relationship they don't wait awhile before they tell people and then after a few months they break up they don't last" Demi replies on the verge of crying as Niall pulled her into a hug

"Hey that's because they let others into their relationships believing what other people say instead of each other, Look Dem that's not going to happen to us because it's you and me forever no one else not our friends not our families and not our fans, I fell in love with you and only you it's me and you against the world " Niall told her kissing her forehead

Demi smiled putting a hand in his hair "You always know what to say to me" 

"Yes I do" Niall replied laughing "I love you"

"I love you too are you staying tonight?" Demi asked as she pecked him on the lips

"No I can't we have a couple interviews in the morning I see you tomorrow?" Niall replied getting up to head towards the door 

"Yea I have a Meet and Greet tomorrow from 10 to 2 so I'll just stop by when I'm done" Demi replied 

_**30 minutes** **later** _

Niall opened the front door as he checked the time _**"12:00 everyone must be sleep we have a busy day tomorrow"**_ he thought but was wrong as Zayn and Harry met him at the door both giving him looks

"Hey guys what's up?" Niall asked confused as to why they were standing there

"So thanks to you Perrie wants me to write and sing to her a new romantic song every day expressing all my feelings for her and she wants me to send her a copy of all the songs just to make sure that none of the lyrics are the same" Zayn replied

"Taylor threatened to dump me if I don't do something big romantic and out of this world for her this week" Harry said as Liam and Louis came downstairs

"Oh great Niall's here El did want me to come up with a poem showing how I feel about her but after talking to the other girls about what they each wanted the lads to do she decided a poem wasn't good enough now she just wants me to make 2 cd's for her with at least 20 songs on both of them that she wants me to write and sing and have the first copy done In a month" Louis snapped

"At least you have a month" Niall said smiling

"What about you Li?" Niall asked when Louis growled at him

"Well I'm good all Sophia wants is for us to talk more which usually consists of her talking and me just listening and she said something about hanging around Niall and Demi more and taking notes" Liam answered

"You got off easy" Harry stated

"That's because he's always doing something nice for her" Niall pointed out

"All they want is to be wooed just like when you guys first started dating I'll help you guys if you need me I didn't mean to get you guys in trouble with your girls" Niall said as he smiled thinking about Demi

"Dude don't apologize you fell in love I mean you never acted like that with Barbara It's different and I'm sorry for getting mad at you the songs Perrie want me to write kinda stressed me out" Zayn answered

"Its cool if any of you want I did write a bunch of songs for Demi you can borrow at least two songs and I won't tell them" Niall replied

"What are you a girl" Louis said but was elbowed in the stomach by Harry who gave him a look "I mean thanks Ni we appreciate your help" Louis smiled at his best friend

"Yeah thanks Nialler" Zayn replied giving Niall a hug

"No problem there is a lot of songs in my song book" Niall exclaimed

"Um guys its time for bed it's 12:20 and we have to be up at 8:00" Liam said yawning and pushing them up the stairs


	14. Chapter 14

  1. **4 WEEKS LATER**



"So she just blew you guys off" Liam asked 

"Yea it seems like lately every time we make plans she cancels because she and Niall made plans sometimes she doesn't say anything and just doesn't show up" Selena says as Taylor nods

"Where do they even go without getting spotted by paparazzi?" Miley asked

"I have no idea but Niall's been ditching us alot too" Zayn replied 

"I mean yea me and Harry wanted to be together all the time too but I'm sure we never blew you guys off" Taylor replied 

"No but for awhile you two did go everywhere together" Louis said rolling his eyes

"At least I didn't bring my girlfriend to guy's night not once but twice" Harry said teasingly 

"Hey EL asked me if she could come I couldn't say no she had puppy dog eyes" Louis replied 

"And we go right back to whipped" Zayn said as Louis glared at him

"Zayn your whipped as much as him you call Perrie every hour" Liam stated

"So I like checking on my girlfriend it doesn't mean I'm whipped" Zayn said defending himself 

"But every hour dude" Harry replied staring at Zayn with a smirk

"Guys we're getting off focus here" Taylor interrupted before Zayn could say anything else

"I think we should just tell them that we feel like we haven't been spending enough time with them they'll understand" Miley stated as some agreed

"I really don't think we should say anything I mean they already have enough to worry about like getting caught" Selena disagreed

"It's not like we're gonna ask them to choose I would never do that all we want is to spend more time with our best friends and plus they're actually good at keeping their relationship a secret remember they had four years of it" Zayn replied shaking his head

"I still can't believe we didn't notice something I mean we should have known something was up when that video of Demi and Simon talking about Niall came about, all those times we all hung out together when they both suddenly had to go to the bathroom at the same time  **every fucking single time** , all those times Niall told us he couldn't hang out because he was busy, all those times we tried to set him up with a girl we thought would be good for him and he went along with it and we wondered why Niall never asked any of them back out, all those times we called Niall when he disappeared and the excuses he gave and we just believed him because he's our best friend, that time Niall was laughing during that interview Demi had when that interviewer asked if that was a hickey on her neck, all those times we were asked who was single and who wasn't and Niall would look so sad when we raised our hands to say that we were dating someone, all those times he told us he didn't want any distractions" Louis exclaimed with a hurt expression realizing the little details they missed

"They didn't want us to know but Lou's right we’ve all seen how they look at each other even before they told us we should have noticed something" Harry replied 

"The day Liam and I broke up and I needed all my best friends and Demi said she couldn't make it cause she had just left California she was with Niall wasn't she I mean she made it up to me but it hurts to realize that one of my best friends ditched me just so she can make out with her boyfriend while mine dumped me I mean I have Nick now but it hurts to know truth" Miley spoke in realization as the others gave her sad looks

"Guys we really should talk to them about this I mean we're all sitting here talking and crying and Niall and Demi don't know how we feel" Liam said as they all finally agreed

_**20 Minutes Later** _

"Hey guys I'm home and Demi’s here" Niall yelled as he and Demi walked into the house

"In here guys" Liam called out

"Hey why is everyone looking like someone died?" Niall asked as he and Demi walked into the living room

"So listen guys we were talking and-" Liam started

"Hold on for a minute I have a question for Demi first" Miley interrupted ignoring the looks Taylor and Selena gave her

"What is it Miles" Demi asked worriedly noticing the looks Taylor and Selena were giving Miley

"Tell me the truth the day Liam and I broke up and I called you because I needed my best friend you didn't leave California you were with Niall weren't you?" Miley asked as a tear came down her face

Demi bit her lip then looked at Niall who looked like he knew something was up then she looked back at Miley

"I knew it" Miley said shaking her head wiping the tears that were running down her face

"Miley yea me and Niall were together and we did leave California we were already gone when you called me you have to believe me if we didn't leave then I would have been there as soon as you called" Demi said grabbing Miley's hand

"It's true" Niall said stepping forward "Look Miley we were suppose to be at this secluded cabin for two weeks but we were only there for half a day because Demi couldn't stop worrying about you"

Miley pulled Demi in for a hug

"Oh I'm sorry I got so mad it's just that we were talking and Louis was remembering the little things that we should've but we didn't notice when you guys were still secretly dating and we just wanna spend more time with our best friends because we feel like we never see you guys anymore" Miley replied as Niall and Demi looked at each other surprised

"They feel like" Niall started talking to Demi

"And that's how we" Demi replied

"Now I feel bad cause" Niall stated

"Yea" Demi finished

"What the hell are you guys talking about" Louis asked confused as the others were giving them strange looks

"The only reason we ended up together was because of you guys" Niall replied

"What Niall means is that we felt as though you guys were ditching us and we were lonely and we comforted each other" Demi finished seeing some confused looks as to what Niall said

"Really? why didn't you guys say anything?" Liam asked

"Well we talked about it but we figured you guys would come around that's why we never said anything" Niall replied

"Oh crap we are so sorry" Zayn started 

"It's okay you guys ditching us was the best thing to ever happen it’s what brought us together" Niall said putting a arm around Demi and kissing her head as everyone smiled seeing her lean into his touch 

"Hey where have you guys been anyway?" Selena asked curiously 

"Oh so we've been talking and thinking alot about how we were gonna tell people about us so we figured just let people find out on there own" Demi started excitedly 

"So we went out to lunch but we didn't hold hands or kiss managements idea on that part" Niall finished rolling his eyes

"Why didn't they want you guys to hold hands?" Taylor asked 

"Well when we told them our idea they said we should hold back on the PDA and just get caught together I think both of our managements are still mad for not telling them about us and getting tricked into doing a joint tour" Niall replied shrugging 

"They'll get over it" Louis stated 

"You guys are all over the Internet" Miley spoke up looking up from her phone 

"Really what are they saying?!" Asked an excited Demi who pulled out her phone 

"Well one says  **"Omg are Demi and Niall finally together? #Diall"** Miley replied as they all laughed

"This one just says **"Demi and Niall spotted having lunch together and they looked very cozy"**  Liam replied

"We were thinking about going out a couple more times and then when we start promos next month we are gonna wait until we are asked and then were gonna tell everyone" Niall spoke up

"That's a good plan are you guys gonna tell them how long you to have been dating? Zayn said with raised eyebrows

"We've been talking about that too and we figured we might as well they love us and our true fans will support us no matter what" Demi replied

"And look guys we're sorry again for ditching you guys lately" Niall said 

"Mate it's ok we get it the main thing is that at least you're happy that's all we care about and plus looking back at it we did ditch you a lot so we deserve it" Zayn said putting an arm around Niall while the others agreed 

"Hey why don't we have a couple's night on Friday we could make it a regular thing I mean Niall and I could even schedule time for it to just be the two of us and then make time to spend some quality time with you guys"  Demi stated

"That sounds good we can get Niall on Mondays thru Thursdays and thats when the girls get Demi and then they can be together on the weekends" Louis spoke up as some agreed

"We'll work on that" Demi stated with raised eyebrows

"So what are we gonna do Friday i suggest a nice restaurant and a movie" Selena said smiling

"Yea we can do that we should do the movies first and then dinner what time should we go?" Taylor asked

"Maybe we can do a 7:00 movie and then 10:00 dinner?"Niall suggested then Demi whispered into his ear

"Maybe we should move it up to 5..... I mean 3" Niall stated giggling after Demi whispered into his ear again

"Nope we are not doing an early movie and dinner just so you can go-"Louis started but was interrupted

"Lou" Liam scolded giving him a look

"What I was gonna say have sex" Louis shrugged smirking

"Niall keep it in your pants until we finsih dinner and then you guys can go home and do whatever your hormonal bodies want to do to each other" Harry said as he looked at Zayn who was fighting to hold back laughter

Niall looked at Demi who looked back blushing

"Your so cute when you blush" Niall said admiringly slipping an arm around her and pulling her close as their friends rolled their eyes

"No your so cute when your embarrassed" Demi said wrapping her arms around his neck

"I love you candy apple" Niall replied

"I love you too muffin boop" Demi said

"Candy apple Muffin boop are you guys serious?" Louis asked ruining the moment 

"Leave us alone the names are a work in progress" Niall said looking at his best friend

"I really hope candy apple doesn't stick" Demi replied with raised eyebrows looking at Niall

"I thought that was better than Muffin boop i mean what is that anyway" Niall answered as their friends all looked back and forth between them

"I thought it was cute" Demi said putting her hands on her hips

"Well it's not it's a stupid name" Niall replied as Demi gasped

"Did you just call me stupid?" Demi asked folding her arms

"No i said stupid name i don't think your stupid" Niall replied

"Do you guys think he called me stupid?" Demi asked their friends mainly the girls

"Well.. Um.. I-I" Taylor replied

'Babe I would never call you stupid" Niall said interrupting Taylor who looked relived and he grabbed her hand

"I love you your not stupid" Niall stated kissing her hand 

Demi's face softened and she smiled "I know I'm sorry I love you too" she said kissing his cheek 

"If your gonna fight do it better” Louis exclaimed rolling his eyes and walking out the room 


	15. Chapter 15

Later **that night in Niall's room**

Niall looked at Demi who was laying beside him on his bed and ran his fingers through her hair

"Hi" Demi said smiling looking up at him from the movie they were watching

"I know that I'm gonna marry you i can't imagine spending my life with anyone else" Niall said cupping her cheek

"I can't imagine either your my life my soul" Demi said as Niall wiped a tear rolling down her cheek

"I love you" Niall responded

"Forever and always" Demi said pecking his lips

"Oh that reminds me I've been thinking about this and i was wondering that maybe we could adopt you know at least two kids after we have kids of our own" Demi stated

"Yea we can have our own little Jolie-Pitt clan" Niall exclaimed as Demi laughed

"Yea have a couple of little Nialls running around" Demi replied

"And at least two of you they are gonna be beautiful just like their mommy" Niall responded as Demi blushed

"So its settled three or four kids of our own and then we adopt at least two or three" Niall stated

"Lets do three I want twins" Demi replied

"Sounds like a plan" Niall said as Demi layed her head on his chest and out an arm around her

_**The Next Morning** _

'Guys wake up" Louis screamed jumping on the bed

'What do u want Lou? We are trying to sleep" Niall said as Demi sat up

'What time is it" Demi asked rubbing her eyes

"Its 6:30 come on how are guys gonna show the world that your in love if you can't get up in time?" Louis said sitting down on the bed

"We didn't know you cared so much" Niall replied sitting up

"Of course he does and so does everyone else thats why we all decided to go out today and explore with our bodyguard's by our sides of course" Liam stated from the doorway

"But i thought we had meetings and a interview?' Niall replied

"Yea I also have a couple interviews and I need to get at least two more songs recorded" Demi exclaimed

"Don't worry guys we talked to our management and yours too Demi and they said that it was a good idea" Zayn said as he walked into the room

"Oh ok so where are we going and who's all coming?" Demi asked

"Well everyone is coming our girlfriends plus Miley and Selena they're bringing Nick and Justin, and we got it all planned out first we are going out to breakfast at this restaurant across town then we will probably go to the mall and a couple other places plus we are gonna see a movie just bring your credit cards because we aren't probably coming home until 12:00 am" Louis stated

"Ok well I'm going to take a shower" Demi replied grabbing some clothes and walking out but not before giving Niall a wink

"Well looks like I'm gonna take a shower" Niall stated nonchalantly getting out of bed and moving towards the door

"Oh no you stay your horny self in here and wait until she comes out we got how much you two love each other last night and we don't need to be late because you really wanna give it to her" Zayn replied smirking stepping in front of Niall

"Oh you guys heard that?'' Niall said blushing

"Well you guys weren't exactly as quiet as you might think" Liam replied as Niall hid his face with his hands

"It's ok we use to think you were gay or at least bi" Louis replied removing Niall's hands away

"What?!! Well why the hell would you think that?" Niall asked curiously

"Well for one after you didn't ask any of those girls back out we set you up with we thought there might be a reason" Liam replied shrugging

 Niall stared at them for a minute and then shook his head smiling

**One Hour later**

"Ok does everyone have everything they need jackets, phones, wallets, chargers?" Liam asked as everyone was standing by the door

"Yes Liam" Came a chorus of responses

"Ok then and Niall and Demi make sure you hold hands and be extra extra flirty and maybe kiss a couple times more than you usually do" Liam stated

"Yes dad" Niall responded as Demi giggled

Liam rolled his eyes "Ok everyone get in the vans we have two since we gotta pick up everyone guys are in one van girls in the other" as everyone walked out the house as Niall grabbed Demi's hand and smiled

"Ready?" Niall asked

"Always" Demi replied smiling as he kissed her forhead


	16. Chapter 16

_2 **5 minutes later in the boys van** _

"Ughh I miss Demi" Niall said taking out his phone obviously to text Demi

"We know we know you'll see her in a couples minutes" Justin said sarcastically patting his leg as Zayn rolled his eyes

"I kinda miss when you guys were a secret and you didn't tell us every 5 seconds that you missed Demi" Zayn stated as Niall stuck out his tongue at him

"It should've been enough when they just had to get out to see each other every time we stopped to pick someone up" Louis stated

"Especially since we had to break them apart when we went to get Harry and Taylor" Liam replied

"I seriously thought he was trying to give me a hug cause he opened the door" Harry said laying his head on Louis shoulder who just patted his face

"Its ok me, Z, and Li were happy to see you" Louis replied smiling as the other two nodded

"Well I missed you guys too" Harry replied smiling then frowning and sat up looking around

"What's wrong Haz?" Zayn asked seeing his expression

"Someone has to hold him down cause we are almost to Nick and Miley's house" Harry whispered as he took out his phone to text Taylor

"Oh crap Li you're holding him down" Louis stated 

"Why me?" Liam exclaimed 

"Because he bit me when i tried to remove him from Demi and that's not happening again" Louis replied 

"Guy's he can hear you" Niall stated rolling his eyes

"Sorry it's just we know you love Demi and all but right now we just wanna spend a couple of moments with you" Zayn replied

"I know earlier Demi texted me about how we can annoy you guys and this Is what she came up with" Niall said laughing

"So you bit me for nothing?" Louis asked with raised eyebrows 

"You probably deserved it" Niall replied laughing as he saw Louis sticking his middle finger up at him

"Your so lucky your my best friend" Louis mumbled rolling his eyes as the door opened 

"Hey guys" Nick announced climbing in

"Sup mate" Liam replied greeting him as everyone else give him high fives 

"So Ni 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
